RWBY and the Mascot 3000!
by steelnorthman
Summary: Arcadia Corp opens a temporary gateway from Elysium to Remnant and toss through a Mascot 3000 true AI tablet to test to see if where the gate is going is safe for human transfer. There RWBY finds it and chaos ensues. Crossover of RWBY and Paul Shapera's New Albion musicals, sited in the disclaimer.


Disclaimer: New Albion, Voodoopunks, Elysium, Arcadia Corp and so on are all owned by Paul Shapera from his musical plays The Dolls of New Albion, A Steampunk Opera; The New Albion Radio Hour, a Dieselpunk Opera; and the final An Atompunk Opera, The New Albion Guide to Analogue Consciousness. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Chapter 1: The Mascot arrives

Arcadia Corp Elysium Gateway 2:

Arcadia Gate Operator over PA: Prepare the Mascot 3000 for gate test; we'll be opening in 30 seconds!

Remnant Emerald Forest:

RWBY is out training and hunting Grim all the while in some circular ruins nearby the air seems to be charging up with energy. Ruby notices the Grim seem to be head towards the anomaly, but not before Ruby and the gang finish off most of them. All of a sudden a flash of greenish blue light comes the center of the ruins and a tablet falls to the ground seemingly materializing from nothing.

Blake: Did anyone else just see that?

Weiss: Yeah that flash didn't seem right, and that tablet just seemed to appear.

Yang: Ruby what are you doing don't just go pick it up.

Ruby: Yang it's fine, it seems to be off or not working.

Weiss: Give it here. It seems to be some sort of old hand held computer.

Blake: Yeah, hey there's a label on it, it says Mascot 3000 #5829103-A Arcadia Corp, New Albion.

Ruby: Well we're done here so why don't we head back and report about the flash and keep the tablet.

Weiss: We should turn the tablet in too, maybe it has something to do with the flash.

Blake: Maybe we should keep it till we figure out how to activate it and get information on it.

Ruby: Yeah! We can all work as a team to get this, Mascot 3000, working!

The rest of team RWBY sigh knowing that now there was no way they'd be able to not keep it and try to get information from it, otherwise Ruby would continue to bother them about it.

RWBY has returned to Beacon and reported the flash but kept the tablet hidden for now. Unbenounced to them the tablet has been transmitting a signal back to Elysium indicating that the other side is safe and there are humans on this side.

In RWBY's dorm room:

Ruby: So can we turn it on now!

Yang: Slow up we first need to figure out how to turn it on.

Blake: Yang's right we have no clue on how it works.

Weiss: Lets take turns trying to figure out how to power it up, how about that.

Blake: That works.

Yang: Ya that'll gives us each a chance to try.

Ruby: Team RWBY operation turn on the Mascot 3000 go!

*collective*: *sigh*

Weiss: Alright, I guess I'll start first. (examining tablet) Hmm, there doesn't appear to be any kind of obvious buttons or switches. There is what looks like some lenses for either cameras or projectors though.

Blake: Maybe there's some kind of gesture you must perform to activate it?

Weiss: Ok Blake it's your turn now.

Weiss hands the Mascot to Blake.

Blake: Maybe waving to the cameras will turn it on… (Blake not being the best social person attempts to greet the Mascot using gestures only) Huh, it doesn't seem to respond to that either.

Yang takes the Mascot from Blake.

Yang: So we've tried finding an on/off switch, waving at it… (Blake blushes heavily), and we still haven't even come close to figuring it out.

Ruby: Oh, oh, oh, my turn!

Yang: Ok Ruby your turn, I'm not too good with technology anyway.

Handing Ruby the Mascot.

Ruby: Yeah! Ok. Mascot 3000 turn on!

Mascot: Would you like to initiate consciousness…

Ruby just nods.

Mascot: Consciousness initiating. I am the Mascot 3000 analogue consciousness number 5829103-A. What do you wish to inquire about?

Weiss: Really? Thats all we needed to do!

Ruby: Who are you?

Mascot: I am the analogue consciousness of this Mascot 3000 true AI tablet produced by Arcadia Corp in New Albion.

Blake: Who is Arcadia Corp?

Mascot: A corporation formed over 70 years ago by the Voodoopunks in New Albion.

Yang: Who are the Voodoopunks.

Mascot: Voodoopunk, a person who follows the views of the Voodoopunk religion. Voodoopunk, religion, formed back 200 years ago during the time of the Dolls in New Albion.

Weiss: New Albion what is it and where?

Mascot: New Albion, a city built over 5 centuries ago. It's location is not found in the information network currently connected to. Searching internal data banks, found historic Plays underlining the major events and persons involved in them.

Ruby: Play? As in a stage act?

Mascot: Yes.

Weiss: Alright, pull out the most recent play on New Albion's history.

Mascot: Loading An Atompunk Opera: The New Albion Guide to an Analogue Consciousness.


End file.
